Res Auburn
Res Auburn is a character in the Housepets! ''He is the secret author of the Pridelands bookseries, and was introduced in the chapter A Writer Inside A Coffee Shop Inside A Bookstore during Hope of the Pridelands. Personality Res is a timid, anxious Maine Coonhttp://comicsbulletin.com/interview-rick-griffin-housepets/ 1 who was rescued from the pound by his current owner, Miss Auburn, a famous writer of animal fantasy adventures. The two harbor a secret. While Res finds it difficult to make friends, he has stupendous writing skills. In fact, Res is the real secret author of the enormously popular fictional series, ''The Pridelands, ''even though the fandom believes Miss Auburn writes it all. General Information On Christmas Eve, Res and Miss Auburn come to a Babylon Gardens book store for a sale and signing party for the hoard of cats who adore the ''Pridelands series. Off by himself typing on his laptop while his owner holds the spotlight, Res encounters Grape who mistakes him for just another cat writing fan-fiction. When she learns the truth that Res actually writes the books, Grape mistakenly assumes that Miss Auburn is exploiting and abusing him. Res tries to correct her, but Grape storms off to give his mom "a piece of my irrational anger." Her apparent outburst only gets Grape physically chucked off the premises while her companions, Jill Sandwich and Maxwell, also have to leave. Humiliated and anguished, she laments ruining her chance to become best friends with Res and, when Maxwell anxiously seeks reassurance that he and Grape remain "best friends", she furiously threatens to stab him with a candy cane. Later at home, Peanut comforts a still mourning Grape when Maxwell shows up. He gives Grape a letter Res had stuck in Maxwell's Pridelands ''book. In his letter, Res tells Grape that he and Miss Auburn have a good relationship, that he forgives her for her "over-zealousness," and that he wants very much to be pals. ... phone number included. Grape weeps, Max gets an embrace, and Peanut is moved to a Christmas "group hug" to celebrate Res becoming part of their circle. He reappeared in Housepets Babies! where he visited the Sandwich household, and Peanut told him about Grape's past. He mistakenly upsets Grape when he comments about her fondness for dogs. By Temple Crashers 2: Temple Crashers, he has started work on the seventh and seemingly final ''Pridelands ''book, but goes on a vacation due to writer's block. He joins Peanut, Grape and Max on a journey into the temple (which he believes is a live action role play) and is turned into a were-tiger. During Temple Crashers 2: Final Crashers, Res is presumed by Kitsune to aid Tarot in fighting the forgotten. Using the mana, Res grows to an enormous size and is able to reseal the gateway to Pandemonium after destroying the Forgotten. He later confesses to Grape that while he had "nigh-unlimited power" he wrote the final ''Pridelands ''in his head. When he sneezes he temporarily shifts back into his were-tiger form, revealing that he retained the power even after leaving the temple. Relationships 'Grape ' Res and Grape became fast friends when she approached him, believing him to be writing saucy fan-fiction of the Pride lands books. Since then he has visited the Sandwich residence and gotten closer to both Grape and Peanut. Grape then develops a crush on Res to match her attraction to Maxwell. 'Peanut ' Grape's dog brother. Even though Res had never met a dog before Peanut, The two became instant friends when Peanut told him the story of how Grape came to live with the Sandwich family and heroically saved Maxwell and Fox from being fed to an alligator owned by a creepy man. Although Grape is humiliated by the disclosures, Res reassures her that the revelations about her past make her "even more amazing" to him. 'Ms. Auburn''' Res's owner and editor of the ''Pridelands ''series. She accepts the title of author to protect Res who wishes to remain anonymous. When Res is incapable of writing the seventh book, she is seen acting supportive and worried about Res's well-being by offering to hire a ghost writer to assist him. Trivia *Res' name may be a reference to "In Media Res", which is a form of story telling, possibly referencing the fact that he is an author. *Res and Ms. Auburn come from Canada, as shown by Res' Maple leaf collar tag. It is also revealed by the title "Meanwhile in Canada." *Res' tag was originally green, but was changed to yellow due to the fact it was mistakenly believed to be a cannabis reference. Category: Characters Category: Cats Category:Tritagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Dimension Prime Category:Minor Characters